


Magically Hip

by Penndragon27



Series: Penn's Midnight Fics [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Crack, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Magical Merlin, besotted Arthur, he's magical in bed, he's so magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27
Summary: Merlin promises Arthur that he's magical in bed.He delivers.





	Magically Hip

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I wrote this at 1am based off that tumblr post about magic in bed. It's pointless lol.

It took Arthur one day to fall in love with Merlin and one year to start dating him. Normally Arthur was known for going after what he wanted, but  something about Merlin made him… hesitate (or as Morgana so lovingly put it: “a blithering, blushing mess”).

However, Arthur finally gathered the courage to confess his love two weeks ago (whilst heavily intoxicated and only after Merlin mentioned that he thought Arthur had pretty hair).

The reason it took another two weeks to get together was the magic.

Arthur loved Merlin, he really did, but he required a bit of time to adjust to the fact that not only was magic real, but the love of his life had it. Used it. Could make biscuits do the conga line across the table. That kind of magic.

It took time, but even while he was processing Arthur knew he would go back to Merlin. He just loved that idiot too damn much. And the idiot loved him back, for some strange reason.

And so, they met for coffee. Then lunch. Then they went ice skating.

This was their fourth official date and they were going for _dinner._ Arthur had to bring his A-game. He wanted their next date to be breakfast. Preferably breakfast tomorrow.

He showed up at the restaurant to see Merlin already sitting there, wearing an adorably rumbled suit and with hair that looked like he had tried. It was still messy as fuck, but Arthur planned on ruining anyway so it was good it wasn’t too styled. Didn’t want his hands covered in gel when he tangled his fingers in those curls, pulling Merlin closer-

“Hi, Arthur”

Arthur smiled back shyly, which was stupid because he was never shy. Except for that time when he first met Merlin and it took him a full hour to realize he hadn’t said any of his responses out loud. But that was an outlier.

“You look beautiful, Merlin,” Arthur got out as he sat across from him. Merlin laughed, light and happy and Arthur immediately relaxed. This was Merlin. His adorable, clumsy, magical boyfriend. It would be okay.

Their dinner went smoothly after that, although Arthur had to remind himself to look at Merlin’s eyes rather than his lips or collarbones. He couldn’t help it, though. Besides that peck to Merlin’s cheek when he confessed, they hadn’t really done much. Trying to take it slow or whatever.

But when their food was finished and Arthur was done trying to be cute in feeding Merlin bits of chocolate cake, only to miss and have to watch Merlin’s tongue poke out to clean the mess on his cheek (was it hot in here or was it just Merlin), they split the bill (because Merlin’s a stubborn git) and walked out to the street.

“So…” Merlin looked down nervously and Arthur wanted to grab his face in his hands. And kiss it. “I’m that way.” He stuck out a thumb in the opposite direction or Arthur’s place.

“Um,” Arthur said eloquently. “I’m closer. If you-you know- we could-I mean-”

Merlin immediately looked up, eyes sparkling as they reflected the city lights. “I could.”

“Really?”

“I mean, if you want,” Merlin quickly added. “I know you’re still getting used to” he waggled his fingers in what Arthur assumed was referring to his supernatural abilities.

“I want to,” Arthur tried to keep his voice calm. He managed it, but to compensate he reached out to take Merlin’s hand, squeezing tightly.

“Great,” Merlin said.

“Great,” Arthur said.

When he made no attempt to move, Merlin rolled his eyes and pulled him along.

“Come on, then. After all, I’m pretty magical in bed.”

Arthur only tripped because of the disastrous state of the sidewalk.

***

Back in Arthur’s loft, the door closed behind them and Arthur immediately shoved Merlin against it and brought their lips together. Well, more like crashed, seeing as his teeth hit Merlin’s lip sharply and he made a noise of pain. Arthur immediately started to pull back, but Merlin grabbed him by the lapel and made a few adjustments. Soon their mouths were properly interlocked and Arthur’s hands were in that wonderful, gel-free hair.

“Shall we move this to the bedroom?” Arthur’s lips brushed against Merlin’s as he spoke because he was unwilling to move any further.

“Meet you there. Just gonna freshen up.”

Arthur nodded, pressing one last kiss to the corner of Merlin’s mouth before running off to his room to get ready for Merlin. And the sex. That they’d be doing. Hopefully. If Arthur didn’t combust from anticipation.

Not wanting any further delay, Arthur stripped down to his boxers and considered where he looked best on his bed. Should he sprawl across it seductively, Titanic-style? Or should he go under covers, leave something for Merlin to reveal?

“Nice underwear.”

Arthur jumped, falling onto the mattress and getting hopelessly stuck in the sheets as he scrambled to get back up. This was ridiculous. Wasn’t Merlin supposed to be the clumsy one?

“Sorry,” Merlin laughed, pushing the sheets back to reveal Arthur’s very pink face. He pressed a kiss to the scrunched nose and Arthur found himself feeling better.

“You didn’t give me enough time to pose.”

Merlin gave him a look so soft Arthur wondered how he ever could have doubted his feelings. Merlin was in love with him just as much as he was with him. He wanted to laugh and cry and sing.

He settled for kissing Merlin instead, rapidly becoming addicted to those soft lips and the taste of chocolate from their dessert and that tongue…

Merlin pulled back. “Ready to make some magic happen?”

Arthur nodded, sitting back on the bed to give Merlin a sultry and inviting look (that was perfectly natural and not perfected after hours of staring into a mirror). Merlin smiled and reached into his pocket to pull out…

A deck of cards.

Before Arthur could express his confusion, Merlin began a series of complex shuffles and Arthur was more than a little mesmerized by the way those slender fingers moved. When he was satisfied, Merlin fanned the cards so they were facing Arthur.

“Choose a card. Just in your head, no need to touch it.”

But Arthur wanted to touch. Well, Merlin, not the cards. Sighing forlornly, he committed a card to memory before nodding. Merlin smiled and repeated his shuffling.

“You know, when you said you were magical in bed, this isn’t what I had in mind.”

Merlin gave him a mysterious look before reaching underneath one of Arthur’s pillows and pulling out what he found there.

“Is this your card?”

Arthur gaped at the three of clubs in his hand.

“Holy shit.”

Arthur grabbed the card, inspecting it thoroughly. It seemed perfectly normal, but it couldn’t have been. And Arthur hadn’t touched the card he picked. Had Merlin read his mind?

He was pulled from his wonderment by Merlin’s hand reaching for him.

“And for my next trick,” he stroked Arthur’s hair behind his ear and pulled back to reveal a condom in his hand. “I shall make your inhibitions disappear.”

Arthur moaned as their lips joined once more. Not like he had any in the first place, not when it came to Merlin.


End file.
